Voxnin
Voxnin Arcane creatures avowed as “Meserot Zealots”, surrounded by myth and a rather crude history of brutality - the Voxnin are the primordial, civilized species from the savage land of L’oran, considered to be amongst the original first from Su. Physical Description Presumed to be deceitfully beautiful; the Voxnin are an apex kind of draconian predators skilled in the art of shapeshifting in order to lure their prey * There isn’t much that can be said about their true appearance, other than some tales of terror used to scare the little children in Melora to keep them from wandering, saying they are in fact deformed, anguine, extremely pale and faceless creatures of spindly extremities ending in sharp, adamant talons that can liquify the innards of their victims to absorb them later. * The ferdosian culture describes them as Godly-seeming, with skins varying their pallor from very light blue/grey to golden hued. Features chiseled sharp in horned males yet supple in females, with eyes that lack any kind of pupil, but are entirely consumed by a fluid and shimmering silver light. * The Utrad, on the other hand, are the only ones that claim to be able to identify a Voxnin in a crowd, yet their methods remain undisclosed to these days. Power & Abilities # The extent of their abilities are hard to describe for the source of their strength and immortality is of an unknown provenance, not limited to the God they claim to serve alone, yet undoubtedly related to the inhospitable essence of Niorus, both creature and moon are inexplicably linked. #Due to their shifting ability, they inherently possess intuitive aptitudes and adaptive learning; enabling the Voxnin to rapidly adjust into different skins, cultures and surroundings, and letting them become a part of diverse environments without a long-term or special education. This, too, is intrinsically connected to the practice of Igaz. #Igazi (Ee-gah-zee) is the name of their mastery, more of an obligatory, religious incline and much less a craft; it’s only wielded by their ilk of cannibalistic breed and a few other L’oran species of a lesser cast, making the Voxnin into rather ghoulish and dangerously antagonistic counterparts. Recognized as a lethal type of blood magic involving varying degrees of manipulation, Igazi works as a direct nexus between the source (Meserot) and the expression of its endless hunger (the wielders). Culture Their entire lives revolve around fulfilling their God’s purpose through the path of Igazi. There isn’t any other greater or otherwise individual reason behind their acolyte existence more than becoming one with the source of their power. Hive minded and extremely organized, their utmost intolerance to failure and competitive nature often translate into cannibalistic proclivities. Social Structure *Strictly hierarchical order with precise and delimiting functions assigned at birth Although it is possible for a Voxnin to escalate the ladder by killing whomever is ahead of them, this is proven to be among the hardest endeavours and its rarely sustained in the long term. *'From the bottom up:' **'Daar (Daariv)': The heads and leaders, occupying the roles of Kings and Queens. Chosen by the God himself as a consequence of virtue and merit, they are the closest to Meserot and the best at their mastery. **'Khar Khvox (Khar Khvoxiv):' Archpriest and priestess, counselors to the Daari, they are the overseers in charge of imparting the knowledge of Igazi and supervise the duties of the clans. **'Njedim (Njedimj):' High practitioners and clan leaders. Among them nobles and scribes.\ **'Jaxvie': Archons. The fragile order of their society is reinforced by these eloquent and powerful links, which are also the first forces to be reckoned with. Any Gireen can become a Jaxvie, although this is a hardly earned privilege **'Gireen: ' This is the class over which everything else is built and sustained. The vast majority of Voxnin are Gireens, filling in the roles of subservient providers for the most part, even though their assignations are as varied as their numbers **'''Jalein: '''Possibly the most important pieces yet the less valorated. The Jalein are the marginal class, forced to leave their clans at a very young age and live as a part of alien societies for reasons that can only be imagined